Amar
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Ele fingia que não, mas sabia que Teru sofria pelos pecados que os dois cometiam, estava em seus olhos. Porém, Nate não podia evitar. Ele amava Mikami demais para perde-lo. x TERU MIKAMI/NEAR, presente para Sweet Pandora x


**Sumário:** Ele fingia que não, mas sabia que Teru sofria pelos pecados que os dois cometiam, estava em seus olhos. Porém, Nate não podia evitar. Ele amava Mikami demais para perde-lo.

**Death Note não me pertence. E depois de três dias frustrantes para colocar essa fanfic aqui eu nem tenho imaginação pra botar algo engraçado aqui...**

**Essa fanfic é a continuação de "Corrompível" e é feita exclusivamente para Sweet Pandora. Os motivos estarão no final da fanfic.**

**Fanfic betada por Chibi Anne.**

* * *

**Amar**

Após a morte de seus avós, Nate gostava de ir até a livraria em que seu avô o levava na infância. Era calmo, pequeno e pacífico. E tinha livros. Entretanto, ele não esperava encontra-lo ali.

Aquele homem que lia pacificamente os livros de advocacia e que se vestia de preto – como a cor dos olhos de Nate – e tinha semblante sério.

No exato instante em que falou com ele, deixou de ir à biblioteca. Só para estar com ele.

_Só com ele._ Ele se lembrava, ao encarar seu quarto, à procura de Teru. Ele sempre estava ali, diante do espelho, arrumando-se para mais um de seus casos importantes. E Nate sempre o chamava para que sentisse o calor do mais velho mais uma vez, sem se importar com as conseqüências.

**-.:x:.-**

Observava o céu pela janela de sua limusine, enquanto esperava que o moreno ganhasse mais um caso. Esperando para tê-lo mais uma vez. Esperando para ser amado de novo.

Era errado, ele sabia, não precisava que o dissessem. Não que ele tivesse alguém para lhe aconselhar porque Nate sempre fora sozinho.

Mas ele via nos olhos de Mikami o quanto o mais velho sofria perante o fato de que ele cometia um crime ao deitar-se com um menor.

Teru nunca cometera um crime. Ele era sempre correto e tentava mostrar a todos que dava para viver sem desrespeitar a lei. Mas era mentira. Ele e Nate sabiam que, mesmo que sem saber, as pessoas nunca seriam cem por cento corretas. Era só ver o caso que os dois tinham.

Mesmo que Mikami nunca tenha notado que o amor verdadeiro supera os ideais de sexo ou de idade. Se for realmente sentido, nada mais importa. Ou não deveria importar.

E então a mente de Nate lhe fazia a pergunta. _Teru te ama também, Nate River?_ Isso ele nunca quis a resposta.

Se Teru o amava ou não já não importava. O albino o fazia e não queria perder aquele carinho e calor que recebia do moreno.

E ainda tinha a sociedade. Ela nunca aceitaria aquele romance. Nem que fosse amor verdadeiro ou pura luxúria. Ela não entendia porque era sempre fria demais.

Os políticos usavam de sua influência para ganhar dinheiro e mulheres e impedia homens e mulheres de outras idades e sexo de se amarem. Era ridículo!

No entanto, o pior era que Teru acreditava neles, com toda sua fé, ignorando os sentimentos de Nate e os seus próprios.

Talvez porque ele quisesse ignora-los...

- Senhor Nate, o senhor Mikami está saindo. – o motorista disse, ligando o carro.

Imediatamente, o órfão se levantou e apertou o botão da janela, para encarar Teru.

- Olá. – ele murmurou, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Nate. – o outro respondeu, não muito surpreso.

O resto era mais que óbvio.

**-.:x.:-**

Sentiu o corpo de Teru colar no seu e sua boca percorrer seu pescoço. Gemeu perante o ato. Como adorava tudo aquilo!

Beijou aqueles lábios mais experientes e sentiu tudo o que deveria sentir. Fossem dores, arrepios, gotas de suor. Sentiu tudo e agradeceu mais uma vez por aquele sentimento.

E então ele adormeceu, com Teru ao seu lado.

Sabia que no outro dia encararia os olhos sofridos de Mikami e teria que ignora-los. Sabia que teria de encarar seus empregados terem pena de si. Sabia que teria que mentir para todos e dizer que estava tudo bem.

Mas ele só tinha que esperar até completar a maioridade. E então seria livre para amar Teru e ninguém podia impedi-lo.

Porque valia a pena.

Porque amava Teru Mikami demais para perder o que tinha com ele só por algumas objeções da sociedade.

* * *

Okay, eu não sei se essa continuação é digna, mas depois que a Chibi me apoiou e a Raayy surtou no MSN, eu resolvi postar.

Por várias três tentativas frustradas pelo mouse, minha mãe e outra coisa que eu não me lembro, eu estou postando esta fanfic e algumas longfics, ainda hoje.

Dessa vez eu consigo XD

E como puderam ver, o Near, como o gênio que é, sabe sobre os sentimentos de Mikami, mas não abre mão porque ama ele. Eu coloquei o meu modo de "amor perfeito", coisa que nunca é muito explorada por aqui XD

Near ama Mikami demais para abrir mão dele por causa da sociedade e eu realmente penso assim, mesmo não acreditando no amor XD

bom, espero que todos - principalmente a minha esposa - tenham gostado n.n

* * *

**Motivo para Pan-Pan ganhar a Fanfic:**

Sweet Pandora :Yoo o/

Hiei-and-shino:yoo!

Hiei-and-shino:você acha mesmo que "Corrompível" vai ter continuação? XD

Sweet Pandora :Não vai?! O-O

Sweet Pandora :-atira-

Sweet Pandora :COMO NAUM?! O-O

Sweet Pandora :IMPOSSIVEL! TOT

Sweet Pandora :EU PRECISO DISSO TOT

Sweet Pandora :EU PRECISO MESMO! TOT

Sweet Pandora :helen, eu te odeio ;-;

Hiei-and-shino:calma!

Hiei-and-shino:estou pensando agora em fazer uma continuação, tá? XD

Sweet Pandora :Sério?! 8DDD

Sweet Pandora :Então eu te amo n.nS2

Sweet Pandora :Quer casar comigo de novo? n.nS2

Hiei-and-shino:caso XD

Hiei-and-shino:mas eu tenho que sair agora XD

Hiei-and-shino:tchau

Sweet Pandora :-xau-

* * *

**Eu quero reviews, amores da minha vida!**


End file.
